


sour candy

by bluehorizons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Knotting, idolverse, references to ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: “I asked you to be nice earlier. “ Jinyoung whines. “I’m sensitive.”Mark just shrugs, “Ask me to be nice and then I’ll just do it extra mean. You like it anyways so why are you complaining whore.”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	sour candy

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to sour candy and immediately thought about mean mark and youngjae I'm so sorry.

Youngjae doesn’t actually know what he’s done wrong, but Jinyoung is apparently in a mood with him. Maybe it’s because he teased the omega on stage, crowding behind him. Or maybe it’s because he took Jinyoung to the bathroom before the show and told him how much of a slut he was for the group. Or maybe it was telling the rest of the boys to join him in riling the omega up.

He really doesn’t know, he promises.

What he does know is that Jinyoung is glaring at him from where he sits across the room. He can’t see it but knows an annoyed scent when he smells it. Bambam is sitting beside the omega, the younger alpha has his hand almost gripping onto the elder’s thigh, leaning in close and whispering most likely dirty things to him. He ignores the scene, opting to take his shirt off instead.

He’s immediately bracketed from behind by Yugyeom, the youngest beta scenting him, which makes Jinyoung’s scent more prominent - the peach scent turning even sourer. The alpha chuckles slightly before leaning his head back and kissing the beta’s cheek.

Their leader enters the room, the eldest omega sighs, despite entering situations like this all the time, he’s always fed up with it. He knows the reason is that Jinyoung is coming up for his heat - because whenever his heat cycle comes around, the exact same thing happens to him - being teased by the rest of the group. The elder just kisses the top of Jinyoung’s head as he passes to go grab some water - Jinyoung blushes but still scowls. 

It’s when Mark enters that things start to escalate, with everyone in the group knowing that Jinyoung favours Mark and Youngjae during his heat, the beta and the alpha respectively loving to mess with him and ‘treat him like the slut he is’ (Jinyoung’s words, not Youngjae’s). He claims that while Mark is gentle, he knows how to fuck Jinyoung up, the king of edging and dirty talk in the group. Jinyoung prefers Youngjae because while the boy may look innocent, he is an absolute demon in bed, and according to scientific research done by the omegas in the group, he has the fattest knot out of the three alphas. It’s when Mark enters that Jinyoung’s scent turns from annoyed to interested, a sweeter peach smell floating through the room. It affects everyone there, Jaebeom whimpering quietly and Bambam stiffening up. Yugyeom buries his nose into Youngjae’s neck, still scenting the older boy, his nose sensitive, the fruity scent tickling his nose in the wrong way. Mark and Youngjae both stand up straighter, making Jinyoung aware that yes, they do hear his cries to get fucked.

Jackson enters the very second Mark was going to speak up and say something, the alpha never failing to make a grand entrance. 

“Wow does it stink in here or what?”

It breaks the silent awkwardness in the room, Yugyeom snorting while Jaebeom stifles a chuckle. Jinyoung isn’t impressed, going back into a huff at the eldest alpha’s entrance. Mark laughs at this.

“What, you think the whole group didn’t realise the scent that you’re putting out? The one you always put out when you want to be fucked until your dumb? The one that’s always around when an alpha is stuffing their knot into you?”

The room goes silent at this, Mark’s words towards the younger omega never fail to shock the group. They know Jinyoung likes it, but Mark is so sweet towards Jaebeom and Yugyeom that they often forget he has a mean side that he likes to use specifically on Jinyoung, and occasionally Bambam.

“I asked you to be nice earlier. “ Jinyoung whines. “I’m sensitive.”

Mark just shrugs, “Ask me to be nice and then I’ll just do it extra mean. You like it anyways so why are you complaining whore.”

The distinct smell of Jinyoung’s slick starts filling the room, the peach smell getting even stronger if possible, becoming thicker than it was. Jaebeom taps out, leaving the room, with Yugyeom following swiftly behind him, both finding the scent too much for them and they’d much rather participate in the aftercare side of things. 

Mark and Jinyoung are almost having a staredown, but the presence of three alphas in the room isn’t ignored. Bambam is still gripping Jinyoung’s thigh, even harder than he was if that was possible. Jackson often remains neutral in situations like this, being the one to actually have common sense and not be deluded by their instinct to fuck and breed. Youngjae however, is completely affected, he can feel his dick getting hard in his pants. 

Mark sees Youngjae mouth something to Bambam and Jackson out of the corner of his eye, the two alphas being reluctant to leave but doing so anyway. This leaves a horny omega on the verge of heat, an assertive beta and a surprisingly cocky alpha in the room alone together. 

Youngjae decides he should kick start things, 

“Go on, strip for us, if you’re that fucking desperate.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [defsseuls](https://twitter.com/defsseuls) come talk to me there!


End file.
